His butler dead
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: What will Ciel do when he finds out sebastian is suposedlly dead? Yaoi! Cielxsebastian
1. His butler dead

His butler- Dead

Part 1

Everything was quiet in the dark room. Everything except the sound of heavy rain outside of the window. Just a small candle lit on a dark brown wooden desk covered with a fue letters and multiple stacks of paperwork. Ciel sighed and sat down his pen and glanced around. Just shadows were visible that danced off the walls in the flicker of the small fire that was produced by the candle. Just a fue more sheets and he could go to bed after an exosting day. He turned his chair and looked out the large window behind the desk. The curtains were fastened back. Ciel looked outside. Bare trees. Though all the leaves have been raked, some were still on the trees that threatened to fall. The moon was barely visible and was very dim. Ciel looked up at it then closed his eyes as if everything was a dream. That the fire never happened. That even he might be dead. But no. This was reality. He lay back in the chair and started to slowly fall to sleep.

Ciels eyes shot open even before he could fall in to a deep dreamless sleep. And the reason his slumber was disturbed was a loud sound. A sound of a gun shot. Then a girlish scream. Ciel stared at the door, thinking he might be asleep. But once again he was wrong. Soon after the first gun shot their was another. Along with another scream. Their was a new sound added to the collection of noises. It sounded like something falling. Metal maby? It was hard to tell. Then silence. Ciel slowly stood then walked to the door. 'what is going on?' Ciel thought as he opened the door and stepped into the large and dim lighted hallway.

"Se-Sebastian." He mumbled waiting for the demon to come, but nothing. Ciel walked through the hallway slowly making sure his foot steps were silent. "Sebastian!" He said louder, hearing an echo. He stepped into a dark room. It was darker than the hallway, or even his own study. The only lighting was the dim moon shining through the windows, curtains also pinned back in his study. He stopped walking and glanced around the very dim room. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought slightly worried that Sebastian hasn't come. He tried to shake off the feeling, but he couldn't. 'Why am I worried? Hes nothing more than a servant. A butler. And hes a demon.' He started walking again and soon found a room that led to another set of doors.

Ciel winced when he opened the doors to a blinding light. He stopped and looked around the room and imedently stopped when he saw a figure on the floor. It was filmuar. Tall. Dressed in black. Pale skin splattered with blood. He stared down at his loyal butler Sebastian. Dead.

As he walked closer he felt a pain in his chest. 'He's really dead? No, he cant be! Hes a demon! He wasn't supost to leave me. What about my soul? The contract?' Ciel thought to himself. When he got to the body, he stood by his side and looked down at his butler. 'W-why does my chest feel like this? ' He wondered to himself. He got on his knees and got closer to Sebastian. Ciel put a hand on Sebastian's chest seeing if their is a heart beat. 'Do demons even have hear beats?' He didn't care. Soon he felt wet drops fall from his eyes, down his cheek, and to the floor 'No! He. Cant. Be. Dead!' Ciel wouldn't allow it. Sebastian couldn't be dead!

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled grabbing handful of Sebastian coat. "You cant DIE!" He started to scream as he cried harder. Tears running like rivers down his cheeks. He swung his leg over Sebastian's stomach and lay his head on Sebastian's chest feeling his warmth from the lifeless body. Ciel longed for comfort. "Se-Sebastian." He sobbed in to the demon chest. "Please,... D-don't leave me." Ciel begged. He looked up at Sebastian's face. He got to where he was eye to eye. Ciels tears falling to Sebastian's soft face. He Whiped his tears then whiped Sebastian's face. He continued to cry on Sebastian, longing for his comfort, to be held by him again. Ciel cried and yelled out Sebastian's name until he fell asleep atop of the beloved butler.


	2. His butler striped?

His butler- dead ch 2

Ciel had peasant dreams, and they were all about Sebastian. Then the peasant dreams soon turned in to nightmares. Fire erupted in the room. Ciel ran through the house, yelling for Sebastian. Yet, the demon did not come. The dreams he always had; about his parents, or anything else, were never this bad. Ciel kept yelling as he started to cry and fall to his knees as he tripped over something. his tears was flowing freely from his eyes, it seemed as if his tears could put out the screamed out for Sebastian one last time. Then screamed from frustration and slight fear. He leaned against the wall and waited for the flames to engulf him...  
=============================================================

Ciel wok to an empty mansion. He looked at the motionless body under him. Ciel's face saddened. 'Hes...dead...' Ciel thought to himself. He glanced around the quiet mansion.

Bard Dead

Melyen Dead

Finny Dead

Tanaka Dead

Ciel closed his eyes.

Alone

Streaks of light shone through the room. They shined on Sebastian's pale face. Ciel looked at his beautiful butler. Memories of the past fue years flowed through his mind. He couldn't stop tears to start coming from is eyes once again.

"Seb-Sebastian..." He hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder. Even Though the body was lifeless, their was still warmth. Comfort. Ciel stayed there for a while longer, not wanting to leave.

After about an hour, Ciel's stomach started to grumble too bad to ignore. So he stood up, and glanced sadly at Sebastian before going to the kitchen. Ciel frowned when he got to the kitchen. Bard was laying on the floor, not moving. Their was a bullet hole in his fore head. Ciel ignored the dead chef and looked through the cabinets and fridge for food. Ciel tried to find something with out much assembly. He found some cereal and milk along with a bowl. When he oppend the silverware drawer he frowned more when he seen the knives Sebastian always used. He quickly got a spoon and closed the drawer. He turned to the counter and mixed the milk and cereal in to a bowl. Then he put back the milk and cereal. He went to the bowl again, and started eating. Maby he could think better after he ate...

When he finished, Ciel sighed. He went back to the room where Sebastian was laying, When Ciel went to him, and decided to get him to a bed or couch. He didn't like seeing him on the cold floor, so he took his arms and started to drag the body to the couch. Despite the whole time he was laying on the floor,his body was still warm. When Ciel finally dragged him to the couch, he layed Sebastian next to it. Ciel looked at him knowing he could not lift him, and looked for some way to get him on the couch. After afue minutes, Ciel tried to get part of Sebastian on the couch by standing on the couch and taking his arms dragging him up so hes sitting. Ciel took a deep breath. He wasn't expecting the body to be so heavy. When Ciel caught his breath, he put Sebastian's long legs on the couch. Ciel took a step back and nodded slightly in satisfaction. After he put a pillow under Sebastian's head, he sat next to him looking at him. His skin was stained with blood in some spots. Ciel ran a hand over the stained skin. For a moment he felt like he was alive. Ciel stood up and went to get a bowl of water, a sponge, and a bar of soap, to clean off the blood.

On his way he seen Melyen. He looked at the maid, studying her. Their was a bullet hole in her neck and ankle. Their was blood everywhere, and a gun beside her. Ciel frowned slightly and kept walking entering the bathroom. He filled a bowl with warm water and got a sponge. Ciel turned to leave also grabbing a bar of soap after after splashing his face with water. He left the bathroom, and passed melyen again, glancing at her. And left the hall way to enter the room where Sebastian lay.

Ciel stood by Sebastian as he weted the sponge and rubbed the soap on it, He smoothly washed Sebastian's face, making shure he was gentle. Ciel looked at Sebastian neck then at the white blood stained shirt that was hidden under his coat and vest. His gloves were also stained. But their wa no cuts or wounds he could see. Ciel looked down to see Sebastian's long legs then feet. He slid off Sebastian's shoes an sat them beside the couch. He glanced over at Sebastian again, his socks, somehow, stained with blood. 'What the hell happened?' Ciel thought as he took off his socks revealing black toe nails. His feet were also stained with blood. But once again, no sign of wounds. Ciel then, unbuttoned Sebastian's coat. What was now visible of the white dress shirt was stained, Just like the top. His vest was only lightly stained.

Ciel unbuttoned Sebastian's vest, blushing lightly. The shirt was thin and smooth. Their was several stains all over the shirt. Ciel blushed slightly more deciding that it would be best kept cleaning him, so he started to undo the small buttons of his shirt. After all the buttons were unfastened, Ciel blushed more looking at his butlers bare chest. It was smooth like his face, and also muscular.. but yet no wound. Ciel dipped the sponge into the bowel and rubbed the soap on it. He ran a hand down Sebastian's chest and somewhat smiled at how alive Sebastian's body felt, and even looked. After Ciel finished washing him, he went to get a towel to dry Sebastian off. Pictures of Sebastian passed through his mind.

"I cant... be in... love with him... hes my butler!...Or used to be.." Ciel said quietly out frowned Then looked behind him. His face saddened. He realized he loves his dead butler. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. His butler alive

His butler - Dead Ch 3

Ciel came back from the bathroom with a towel and went back to Sebastian. He rubbed the towel gently on Sebastian, looking down at him sadly. After he finished drying him, he sat beside him and sighed.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said quietly. He frowned slightly and looked out the window.

Everything in the yard was torn up. Ciel glanced at Sebastian then looked back outside. Then he glanced at the door, went to it, and went outside.

Piles of blood were everywhere. Ciel looked around at the busted Statues, torn up yard, and a blood water fountain. Piles of bodies lay everywhere, most of who he never seen before. Their arms were either twisted and cut off and died from blood loss, or their was a deep slit on their forehead or neck. Afue even in their chest.

Guns lay next to the men. Ciel keeps looking around at the dead bodies. Their was about eighty to one hundred bodies laying around.

"What the hell happens damn it!" Ciel yelled in frustration and continued to adventure on outside of his mansion. Eventually, he got to finny.

Finny didn't look like he got shot, but he did get his arm cut off. Ciel frowned. He kept looking around more, blood and guns and bodies. All the bodies were killed the same way. As soon as he seen a silver knife, he knew who killed them. Sebastian. He picked up the knife.

"Sebastian..." He closed his eyes and forced back tears. Then sighed shakily. Ciel put the knife in his pocket and looked up at the darkening sky. He turned around, and went back inside. When he got inside, it started to rain hard. Ciel, after glancing at the body on the couch, went to the kitchen. The smell of death was coming from the room. He knew it was from Bard.

He glanced at the dead body and sighed. He dragged him outside on the porch and decided to keep him there until the rain stopped. He walked back to the kitchen, and looked around for food. Ciel took out some cut meat and bread. He put the meat on the bread and ate the sandwich. after afue moments, he finished and put the bread and meat back. He went back to the living room and laid down on the couch and slowly drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian's eyes slowly opend. He glanced around the room only to see a bowl of water, sponge, soap, and his sleeping bocchan on the couch next to him. He smiled faintly and sat up then to realise, he was half naked. He looked over at Ciel and smiled sweetly. He secretly loved his bocchan, not as just a master. It was much more than that. Sebastian stood up and looked at Ciel, he then carefully picked up Ciel and took him to his room.

Ciel was sleeping peacefully until he felt arms around him. Warm, so... familiar.. Ciel opend his eyes and looked up at his butler. His eyes widen when he seen him.

"Se-seb-Sebastian!" Sebastian looked down at his bocchan. Ciel hugged him tightly, chocking back tears. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly then his face softened as he hugged him back lightly.

"I deeply apologize, bocchan" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

"W-Why?" Ciel asked looking up at him crying. "W-what happened?" Sebastian frowned slightly as he wiped the tears away from Ciel's face. Then, Sebastian softly kissed Ciel on his lips. Ciel blushed lightly as he kissed back.

"I will explain everything." Sebastian said softly, smiling slightly from Ciel's reaction to the kiss. Ciel looked up at him as he blushed lightly as he nodded an 'OK'. Sebastian smiled and kissed him again, a bit more passionately. Ciel kissed back. When Sebastian kissed him, Ciel's tears had stopped. Sebastian held Ciel close and looked down at him in his eye. Ciel looked back up at Sebastian, still hugging his butler close. Sebastian smiled sweetly and laid Ciel on his bed after they entered his room. He kissed Ciel lightly on his forehead and went to get his night shirt.

Ciel watched Sebastian. He yawned lightly and closed his eyes. Sebastian went to Ciel and changed his clothes. Ciel looked up at sebastian's eyes. Ciel didn't say anything when he kissed him between his eyes, he just blushed lightly. He loved the soft feel of sebastian's lips. Sebastian smiled softly as he finished dressing Ciel and took a step back. Ciel not once had taken his eyes off of his butler.

"Will that be all, boccan?" Sebastian asked as he smiled softly.

"Clean up everything. And in the morning i want you to tell me what happened. And... what happened to you.." Ciel's expression saddened at the last part but he wiped it away. "That's an order" Sebastian bowed and put a hand on his chest.

"Yes my lord." He then turned to walk out of the bed room and Begin to clean the blood and dead bodies


	4. His butler sorry

His butler- dead chapter 4

After Sebastian left Ciel's room, he frowned slightly. He didn't like that he worried his bocchan. He closed his eyes and sighed. The mansion was a mess; it smelled horrible. Sebastian looked around and started to clean the blood stained carpets and walls. He disposed of the dead bodies throughout the manner. When he finished with all the work, it was four Am. The butler went to his room and changed his clothes. After he finished he sat on his bed and sighed slightly. A fue hours later, the sky went from black to orange to light blue. Sebastian stood up and went to prepare breakfast.

Ciel yawned slightly, sat up and rubbed his eyes then stretched. He sat on the side of the bed drowsy. He couldn't sleep at all last night; He only fell asleep now and then only to be woken up to a dark room and then found it hard to fall back to sleep, despite how tired he was.

He glanced out of the window and sighed, turned around and went to the kitchen where he found Sebastian. His butler's sleeves were pulled up to his elbow and coat taken off and put on a chair neatly. Ciel stood there for a minute, silent as he watched Sebastian. The boy leaned agents the wall never taking his eyes off the butler.

Sebastian smiled slightly, knowing Ciel was behind him. He kept cooking but once in a while glanced at Ciel. The child blushed lightly but never said a word until Sebastian broke the silence.

"Is their something you need, bocchan?" Sebastian asked facing the blushing child. Ciel shook his head no.

"Hm, alright then." Sebastian smiled sweetly and knelt down looking at Ciel in his unmatched eyes; Ciel blushed deeper and looked away. Sebastian smirked and lightly took Ciel's chin and turned his face to look at his own, Sebastian's eyes slightly upset.

"I am deeply sorry about what happened...Ciel" Ciel looked at him, blushing deeper. Sebastian never called him by his name. Ciel closed his saddened eyes trying to hide it, but he know Sebastian seen the sadness in his eyes.

"I-i know your sorry. Sebastian," Ciel said as he took Sebastian's hand from his chin and looked away. Images of when he first seen his 'dead' butler lying on the floor, when he cried into his shoulder, ordering him to come turned his back to Sebastian as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"Y-you...left... I-i thought you were gone!" He started to cry harder. Sebastian frowned slightly and put his hand on Ciel's waist. The boy flinched slightly from the otheres touch. Ciel kept crying and slapped Sebastian's hand.

"D-DONT TOUCH ME." Ciel cried as he started to walk away but fell to his knees as they went weak as he cried harder. "J-just leave m-me alone." Sebastian frowned. He wanted to show Ciel he was sorry... and that he loved him.

Sebastian picked up Ciel and pushed him agents the wall firmly. Ciel closed his eyes and turned his head away, tears falling freely from his eyes as he started to sob slightly. Ciel actually loved the attention he was getting from his butler, But he still tried to get away.

"L-let me go!" Ciel yelled crying heavily. Sebastian ignored the boy's words and frowned slightly.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said sadly.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Ciel screamed, his words clear as he struggled to get away from Sebastian only for him to be pushed firmer agents the wall.

"...No" Sebastian said as Ciel looked at him in shock. The boys eyes widened slightly.

"W-what did you s-say?" Ciel said as he kept crying trying to talk with out stuttering too much and he glared at the demon.

"I said No" Sebastian said frowning at the boy. Ciel turned his face as he kept trying to get away. "I need to show you im sorry-"

"I know your sorry!" Ciel said looking back at Sebastian. His eyes were now demonic. Ciel looked up at him, eyes widened slightly as Sebastian kissed him deeply, Ciel's arms pinned to the wall so he couldn't move his arms. He felt grait pressure or his wrists but it was ignored when he was kissed. Sebastian broke the kiss and leaned down to his masters ear.

"And i want to show you...I love you." Sebastian said seductively and Ciel's tears stopped falling.

"I...I..." Ciel was cut off from a deep and passionate kiss. Ciel blushed and closed his eyes as he kissed back deeply getting caught up in the kiss. As Sebastian kissed, Ciel slid in his tongue. Sebastian smirked and rubbed his tongue agents Ciel's. The butler then moved one hand away from the boys wrist and started to unbutton Ciel's shirt.

Ciel blushed and kissed more deeply as he put his free arm around Sebastian's neck, pulling the demon closer. Sebastian smiled as he let go of Ciel's othere wrist and put his arms around Ciel's waist. Ciel then put his othere arm around Sebastian's neck and kissed deeper as their tongues danced. Sebastian soon broke the kiss as Ciel gasped for air. Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck tenderly.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel blushed deeper, enjoying his butlers affection. Sebastian started to suck on Ciel's neck earning a small moans. Sebastian smirked as he bit slightly on the neck, his tongue found Ciel's ear and he nibbled on the boys ear making the boy shiver slightly.

"I love you...Ciel." Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel blushed deeply; He opened his mouth to tell him he loved him too, but a deep kiss stopped his words. Ciel kissed back deeply and ran a hand down Sebastian's chest, searching for the buttons or his vest.

Sebastian smirked and undressed Ciel without breaking the deep kiss. Ciel blushed lightly and moaned slightly as Sebastian licked down his chest and around a nipple as he started to suck it.

Ciel oppend his eyes as he moaned louder as Sebastian moved his hands to rub Ciel's hard member as Sebastian smirked. Sebastian rubbed harder and Ciel gasped. Sebastian started to undress himself. He looked down at the dazed Ciel as he took off his vest and shirt slowly exposing his perfect chest. Ciel blushed as Sebastian started to undo his pants, but then he stopped and picked up Ciel kissing him deeply. Ciel returned the kiss and Sebastian started to go up the stairs.

Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and deepend the kiss. As Sebastian kept kissing he walked down the hall to Ciel's room. Sebastian walked into his room and closed the door, putting Ciel on the bed and took his own pants off. Ciel blushed deeply and Sebastian put his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer. The boy kissed Sebastian deeply and passionately. Sebastian returned the kiss as he started to rub and pump Ciel's hardened member.

Ciel moaned loudly and Sebastian as he pumped harder as he kissed. Ciel moaned louder as he kissed deeper and intertwined his hands with with Sebastian's hair. Sebastian then broke the kiss and held up two fingers to Ciel's mouth. Ciel started to suck on his butlers fingers getting them wet. He blushed deeply as he kept sucking until they were wet.

Sebastian took out his fingers from his masters mouth and slipped a wet finger into Ciel slowly. Ciel winced and moves slightly.

"O..ow! Ah!" A deep kiss stopped Ciel from talking. He blushed slightly and kissed his butler back. Ciel winced as the othere finger was slipped in and they started to move. Sebastian kissed his master again before leaning down to his ear. He licked the top and Ciel shivered. Sebastian then put one last finger into Ciel and earned a gasp from the boy. Sebastian started to scissor his fingers, stretching him. Ciel started to claw the bed sheets as he felt pain.

As Sebastian started to move the fingers deeper the boy suddenly moaned loudly. Sebastian smirked and took out his fingers causing Ciel to whimper slightly. The smirking demon took his own hardened member and rubbed the tip agents Ciel's. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Ciel winced slightly as Sebastian pushed in his tip.

Sebastian kissed Ciel deeply again and Ciel kissed back. Sebastian pushed in slightly more before he waited for his master to adjust. When Ciel nodded slightly, and Sebastian started to thrust slowly.

Ciel winced slightly one again and put his arms around Sebastian's neck as the demon started to thrust faster. Ciel's pain was over come with pleasure. He moaned loudly when a wave of pleasure rushed through every muscle of his body.

"AH! Ohhh~ Se-seebasstiann~ theree~!" Sebastian smirked and kept hitting the boys prostate. the demon kept thrusting harder and faster. Ciel didn't know how much more he could handle. He felt a knot in his stomach and as every fur thrusts gor harder and faster, the knot got tighter. Ciel kept moaning loudly as his moans turned into screams of pleasure. Sebastian leaned down and started to suck on Ciel's neck.

"Ah... S-sebbassstiann! S-somethiggs happningg~ AH! SEBASTIAAAANNN~~!" He screamed as he came and the knot disappeared. Ciel kept moaning as Sebastian thrusted afur more times before me came letting out a moan.

Ciel blushed when he heard Sebastian moan and feeling a liquid between his thighs. Sebastian pulled out of the boy and layed beside him, Ciel layed his head on Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. He wanted to bad t tell those three words Sebastian had said to him. He always wanted to. But he wasn't shure what was always stopping him. It has been annoying him for months and months. He didn't know how much longer he could hold those three simple words.

I love you.

Those three words kept running through his mind. He tried to hide his blush but he know he had seen it, he always does. The last thing he rembered before falling into a deep sleep was Sebastian kissing the top of his head and saying those words again.

"I love you, Ciel."

**I hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading and please PLEASE review. thank you and more yet to come~**


	5. His butler kidnapped

his butler- dead ch 5

Ciel slept quietly until a bright light filled the room. he closed his eyes tighter and the room appeared black once more. Ciel rolled over to the other side of his bed and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

"Good morning, Bocchan." Sebastian said as he went to pour his masters tea. Ciel mumbled and covered his face; Sebastian chuckled slightly and stood by Ciel's bed. When he seen after a while Ciel wasn't going to get up on his own, he sighed slightly and took the end of the bed sheets.

"I apologize for this Bocchan." He then pulled the blankets off the bed causing Ciel to shiver from the sudden loss of heat. Sebastian frowned slightly when Ciel put his head under his pillow and refused to get up. Sebastian sighed again and looked at his master and smirked. He was still completely naked. Sebastian moved over to the boy and hovered over him slightly.

Sebastian took the boys pillow and pulled it away only to find Ciel quietly asleep once again. Sebastian went to the bathroom to prepare a bath. When he finished he went to his masters room again.

"Bocchan, you have to get up now." Ciel stayed laying in a deep sleep. Sebastian then went over to him and picked him up gently. Ciel mumbled when he felt arms around him but stayed asleep as Sebastian carried him to the bathroom.

Ciel's eyes shot open as Sebastian put him in steaming hot water. He looked up at the demon and glared slightly being woken immediately from the heat of the water. Sebastian smirked.

"Was this really necessary?" Ciel asked as he looked at the demon.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sebastian said as he looked at the glaring boy.

"You couldn't of let me sleep?" Ciel asked annoyed and Sebastian simply shook his head.

"Their is too much work you have today, you also have a meeting at three." Ciel sighed and Sebastian started to wash him. When the bath was over, Sebastian dried his master and went to get the clothes for the day.

Sebastian dressed the boy and he looked at him. Ciel looked back at the man and they stared at each other until Ciel blushed and looked away. Sebastian smirked as he looked at the bushing child. Ciel opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Will their be anything else, Bocchan?" Ciel looked up at his butler.

"You can go." Ciel looked back at the bowing demon and the man left. Ciel stood and went out of his room to his study, he frowned when he seen the piles of papers on his desk. Ciel sighed, sat in his chair and closed his eyes. He could barely smell the food that was being prepared.

'Now that the rest of the servants are gone, Sebastian will have allot more work.' Ciel frowned slightly more then blushed. It was just him and Sebastian now, the one he loved. He blushed deeper when he thought about last night. What if the others didn't die? What if they were there to hear what happened?

He turned his chair around and closed his eyes again. After a fue minuets he herd a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ciel said as he looked out the window. He heard the door slowly open and Sebastian walk in. Ciel turned his chair around to face his butler.

"Breakfast is ready bocchan." Sebastian said after bowing. Ciel simply nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and Sebastian fallowed his master downstairs to the dining room. Sebastian pulled out the boys chair for him to sit in it and when Ciel did Sebastian pushed it back in. Sebastian started to serve breakfast.

"Today i have prepared blueberry pancakes with fresh fruit and earl grey tea." Sebastian announced as he finished serving the food. Ciel started to eat and Sebastian stood by him. After a minuet Ciel stopped eating and looked at Sebastian.

"Is their something wrong, bocchan?" Sebastian asked looking at the boy. Ciel said nothing after a minuet then answered.

"Tell me what happened. why you were...like you were." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian gave a nod as he began to tell his story.

"While you were in your study their were a fue 'visitors'. I refused to let them see you because i knew their real purpose for coming." Sebastian paused. "They wanted to kill you bocchan. I could not let that happen, so I told them to leave. After they refused I kicked them out only for them to seek back in. One called for more of his men and they surrounded the manner. The other servants flighted as did I, but their guns killed the others leaving only me. So I went to my true form and killed them all. It took a large amount of power and considering even though I do not sleep, but if I go too long with out it and I did what I did then I will be forced to rest for a certain amount of time to regain the lost energy and power." Sebastian looked at Ciel to see if his expression changed, and just as he thought.. it didn't.

Ciel felt slightly embarrassed and stupid as Sebastian shared his story. Ciel said nothing and looked away. He didn't know what to say, and Sebastian could tell. Ciel sipped the cooled tea and started to eat once again, Sebastian said nothing as he stood next to his master. When Ciel finished he stood and went back to his study to start his work. Sebastian took the plates and went to the kitchen to start his busy day.

The boy sighed and sat back in the chair and started looking over the papers and writing on them. After a while he sat the pen down and looked out the window.

The sky was bright blue and white clouds covered spots spots in the sky. The trees were bare and branches shook from the crisp wind blowing past them. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

A cold air filled the room as the windows flew open. The sleeping boy shivered. A dark clad man stepped on the window sill. His hat made a shadow over his face. The man smirked as he looked at Ciel. The mysterious man stepped down from the window and into the room. Ciel moved slightly and the man frowned. Mystery man went over to the boy and took out a needle.. he stepped closer.

Ciel mumbled slightly and the man pushed the needle into Ciel's neck. Ciel oppend his eyes and gasped, looking up at the man.

"S-seb-" Ciel was cut off when the man put a white gloved hand over Ciel's mouth. Everything started to go blurry. Ciel tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth,and he couldn't move.

The mans eyes went glowing pink and slitted like a cats. Ciel's eyes fell closed, but he could still hear. The man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned back to the window and stepped up on the window sill and jumped out. The wind blew his hat back into the empty room. Ciel then started to fall unconscious in the mans arms. Said man smirked and kept Ciel over his shoulder as he ran through the branches of the dead trees.

Sebastian knocked quietly on the study door. Their was silence from the other side except the faint sound of the wind, slightly worried, he oppend the door.

"Boccha-" Sebastian stopped when he looked around the empty room. the double windows oppend let in a crisp breeze. Sebastian frowned slightly when he looked at the brown hat on the ground by his masters desk.

Sebastian went to pick up the hat and glanced out the window. Sebastian stepped on the window sill and then jumped out on to a tree branch and sighed slightly. He sniffed the hat and could easily find the sent through the blowing wind. He fallowed the sent like a blood hound.

He ran at demon speed and frowned slightly when the sent didn't get stronger. But after afue more miles, he sensed something too filmuar, Ciel's soul.

Clapping welcomed the man and Ciel to the dark room.

"Well done, Steven," A woman said as she sat in a large chair, her lags crossed. Long strait black hair went down to her bust. She had bright green eyes and red lips, black fingerless gloves showed her long black fingernails and and a long thin sleeved dress went down to her ankles and black high healed lased boots went to her knees. "You captured the boy."

The man bowed to the woman, Ciel still over his shoulder. The man straightened and walked toward the woman. He had short black hair and deep purple eyes, he also had a thin face like an old mans, but he couldn't be over 26. Steven nodded.

"Of course, my lady" Steven smiled slightly and tossed Ciel on a couch nearby. The woman chuckled insanely. She stood and went over to Ciel. Steven stood and watched expressionless as the woman caressed Ciel's face.

"Such soft skin... humph. such a shame it wont be like that for long.. oh well" The woman smiled a crazy smile and smacked Ciel across his face, leaving a large red mark on his face.

Soon Ciel wok, a sharp pain on his cheep and his mouth gagged. He was tied down on to something chair like but he couldn't tell in the almost pick black room. Ciel didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wouldn't be good.


	6. His butler ending

Top of Form 1

His butler- Dead ch 6

All that could be heard I'm the dim room was shallow breathing. Ciel narrowed his eyes to see a dark, feminine figure walking closer.

"Ah~ I see you've Finally woken up." Ciel glared at the now clear figure. The woman had green eyes and wore a black corset with red lace. She had a long black and thin coat on and a short skirt with knee high boots. Her hair long and black. She also had fingerless gloves and flawless pale skin.

"Now, now child, don't worry" She smirked and stepped closer to Ciel. "You wont be tied up for long." Ciel continued to glare and the woman smiled showing her sharp teeth. Before Ciel could even try to move away, he was slapped hard and felt something sharp, like claws, cut through his cheek. Ciel's eyes widened as he felt something wet on his cheek and winced.

"Mmm~ your blood is so rich! I don't know how much longer i can wait~!" She whispered in Ciel's ear and the boy shuddered.

'where is Sebastian?' How long have i been here? What the hell does she mean?' Ciel asked himself. Ciel then closed his eyes as he was slapped harder and bit the gag to prevent from yelling.  
The woman frowned slightly and untied the gag making Ciel gasp. Their were red rope burns on the corners of his mouth and across his cheeks. As She slapped him even harder than the last times, Ciel screamed and the woman smiled triumphantly.

"That's more like it." Ciel glared at the smiling woman.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ciel asked angrily trying not to let the pain show. The woman smirked.

"I am Coraline. And this is my manner."

"How did i get here?" Coraline smirked.

"My butler kidnapped you of course~!" As if on cue, a tall man with black short hair entered the room with a bow. His face was thin and he wore a outfit similar to sebastian's but his was white with a purple tie to match his purple eyes.

"My lady, i do apologize for interrupting, but i have sensed an intruder and ordered the other servants to deal with this...problem" Coraline frowned slightly then nodded.

"Very well Steven. You may go" Steven Bowed and then 's eyes widened slightly when he listened to what the man said. One thing went through his mind,

Sebastian

~~

Sebastian looked up at the tall building. A ferry filmier scream sliced through the air. Sebastian glared at the building before jumping through a large, stain glassed window, shattering it into one million small pieces. As expected, Guards and servants of the large house almost immediately ran in. Sebastian could tell that they were all human. Yet, he sensed two demons, along with Ciel.

"Hay you!" One man said who was armed with a gun. When Sebastian glanced around, he noticed they all had guns. Suddenly, the men started shooting at him. Sebastian avoided every bullet until the guards and servants ran out of bullets, Sebastian smirked, His eyes resembled a cats, but pink and fiery.

He had a devilish smirk on his face as the others started to back away in started to yell things like 'Monster'. As Sebastian stepped forward, the others stepped back. Sebastian's smirk grew as what seemed black feathers filled the room as it grew darker, Sebastian's eyes grew more fiery. In what seemed only about thirty seconds, the room was pitch black. The only thing that was visible was pink, demonic eyes that glowed in the darkness. The only thing you could hear is pleas for mercy, and screams or pure pain. The room soon went quiet. The dark haze lifting, making the room visible again. The dead bodies vanished from the room; the shattered glass gone along with a new window, untouched one that looked exactly like before. Foot steps and clapping filled the room.

"Well done, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian glared at the man that walked up to him.

"Hello Steven maylow." Sebastian said coldly

"Now now," Steven childed. "No need to be like that." Sebastian frowned more.

"Where is my bocchan?" The other smirked.

"He is busy at the moment. Don't worry. Your master will be fine. In the mean time, lets talk. Its been a long while." Sebastian glared at the man. Said man smirked looking at Sebastian Another scream filled the air. Sebastian narrowed his eyes looking at the other who was smiling innocently. Sebastian glared at the man and started to run at impossible speed up the stairs, only to be stooped by Steven.

"Where do you think your going Sebastian?" Steven asked, his eyes glowing fiery pink.

"I am going to get my bocchan. And I'm not going to let you stop me." Sebastian said to the other man who was blocking the stair case. Steven smiled.

" Oh? But I just did now, didn't i?" Sebastian then took two steps back then took a step forward and jumped over the other.

Steven grabbed sebastian's ankle and then pulled Sebastian down making him crash into the steps, destroying them from the impact. Sebastian glared at the man who had his ankle then kicked him with his other foot. Steven let go of the ankle, and went tumbling down the stairs.

Sebastian immediately stood up and continued up the before he got to the top, Steve was right behind him. Sebastian then turned around, grabbed Steve ave through him making him fly through the air, and through a wall into another room smashing in to that wall also, but only denting it.

Sebastian ran through the hole in the wall and herd a yelp. He turned to find Ciel, lying on a bed. He had severe cuts everywhere and was bleeding badly. Sebastian seen a dark haired woman leaning over Ciel. And as she was leaning closer, Sebastian knew what she was doing. Stealing ciel's soul.

~~

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as the woman pushed and pinned him down onto the bed. He was in extreme pain, but refused to cry out. The woman frowned at this. She slapped him again and Ciel closed his eyes and bit his lip preventing him from screaming. Suddenly, the man seen before, Steven, flew through the wall and in to the room hitting the next wall, knocking down some things off shelves. Coraline turned and then glared at the man who layed on the floor, only slightly conscious. She turned back to Ciel who was looking towards the hole in the wall. She paid o mind to where he was looking and smirked at the but, leaning closer

Ciel looked back up at the woman and closed his eyes, wishing he could just sink through the bed, but he was pinned down. The room seemed darker than before. But before she could get closer, a dark figure stepped behind from her. eyes pink and slitted glared down at her. Ciel suddenly heard a high pitched yelp, and realized he wasn't pinned to the bed anymore. He almost yelled in pain as he tried to sit up, but bit his lip preventing such a thing. When he looked around, he noticed it was way darker than before. Then, he noticed an all to filmuar figure walking toward him.

"About time." Ciel said looking up at Sebastian who put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"I do apologize." Sebastian said as he stepped closer to the boy. Sebastian frowned looking at the cuts.

"where are they?" Ciel asked referring to Steve and Coraline.

"Don't worry bocchan. They are dead." Sebastian ran a hand down Ciel's cheek and Ciel winced slightly. Sebastian then removed his gloves and placed his hands on each side of Ciel's winced slightly and looked up at Sebastian. Then suddenly, an indescribable pain rushed through bis body. Ciel winced closing his eyes. When the pain subsided, he looked up at his smiling butler.

"What did you-" Ciel was cut off when Sebastian kissed him gently. As Ciel kissed back, he realized what Sebastian did. He wasn't in pain anymore. Ciel put his arms around sebastian's neck and then broke the kiss, looking up at his butler. Ciel smiled slightly as he stood up, but Sebastian then picked him up. Ciel looked at sebastian and put his arms around his neck again, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Take me home Sebastian. And make sure nothing like this happens again. That's an order."

Sebastian Smiled and kissed Ciel's neck gently and whispered in his ear.

"Yes, my lord"

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sebastian walked through the front door of the mansion, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Then he looked around slightly. Unlike usually when he came back to the manner, It was just as he left it. No half destroyed kitchen, nothing broken. Sebastian smiled to himself and walked his master upstairs.

Before Sebastian could get to Ciel's bedroom, Ciel shifted slightly and then mumbled.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled, his eyes opening slightly. Sebastian looked down at him, smiling softly.

"Yes bocchan?" Ciel looked up at him, blushing lightly and put his arms around sebastian's neck and then kissed him.

"I- i love you Sebastian." Sebastian smiled looking at Ciel and hugged him close and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Ciel." Ciel smiled, blushing and kissed back.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
